


Lost and Found

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: What is lost can never be truly found again.





	Lost and Found

Black and White met his vision when he awoke. He knew nothing. He saw only what was ahead of him, so that must be all there is. 

Four cold, white walls and freezing gray tile encased him. Scratchy white fabric clung from his skin, which was the only color in the room. 

Confusion like clouds fogged over his mind, curling itself over his skull like a blanket. He remembered nothing, he saw little, he felt less. 

He felt the cold, numbing his skin. He felt confusion and slightly fear. 

Time passed by. It felt like it was very long, but he knew nothing of time. He just sat in his room and waited. Waited for what, he didn't know.

Eventually, a tray was pushed into the room by machines. Water that was clouded over, bread that was cold to the touch, and some spoiled meat. 

He didn't know what any of these things were. Even the water was foreign to him.

Despite this, he ate all of it. Oddly enough, a strange buzzing feeling clung to the back of his head. 

 

More time than he could ever count passed by with the same routine. He would eat, sleep, and then wait.

He still doesn't know what he was waiting for.

* * *

Four days. Four days, ten hours, 14 minutes and 23 seconds. That was the amount of time Peter had been missing.

Tony was still searching frantically. Police, May, the Rouge Avengers, hell even the government. Still, there was nothing.

The kid had disappeared from his bedroom without a trace. Signs of a struggle were found but there was nothing else. These guys were professionals.

Tony was frantic. Nothing had come up. Some old tech from S.H.I.E.L.D was found, but nothing else.

 His kid was missing and nothing could tell them where he was. 

The others wisely staid out of his way.

* * *

More time passed. At least, he think it did. He really couldn't tell. He got all the nutrients he needed from the tray in his room. Everything was gray, even the food.

When he wasn't sleeping or drinking, he was in the corner, just staring. He had found that he could climb walls sometime after he had awoken.

When he was awake, he found it was better to sit and ignore all that was happening, or more like the lack of it.

So, he spent hours upon hours in the corner, simply making it so that he wouldn't be able to feel the pain of being alone. 

He started feeling the agonizing numbness in his gut a few days after he awoke. He felt empty, like he was missing something. He spent the first few minutes examining very bit of his environment. Quickly growing bored after the hundredth time, he examined himself. 

He had pale.. skin? Was that the word? His 'arms' stretched out and split into five more branches, each with small claws at the end.

He had curly brown fur on his head. He had eyes, a nose, a mouth, and some other stuff he didn't understand. He had legs which branched like his arms, but the branches were blunter.

Whenever he started to panic, he felt the thumping in his chest increase in both speed and intensity. When he calmed, so did the thumping. 

What felt like an eternity stretched on. Over time, Asset's mind began to numb. He could feel less. The confusion and panic faded, but so did the calmness he had felt. His senses dulled to the point where he could barely register what was in front of him.

The only sounds in his cell were the thumbing in his chest and his breathing. These too, eventually faded, leaving him in a soundless, colorless world.

The next thing to fade was his sight. Instead of the blacks, grays and whites of his home, he could only see a blanket of cloudiness. Fog encased his vision and he ceased to see. Not that there was anything to see.

Sure, he 'saw', but he didn't actually process anything.

Next was his sense of touch. The cold of the tiles or the scratchiness of the clothes stopped. He could distinctly feel them when he tried, but he felt like they were far, far away.

He ate, stared, and slept. Nothing changed. Nothing happened. 

 _Dissociation._ A voice whispered in his head.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

6 months, 28 days, two hours and 45 seconds since his kid went missing. Tony was driving himself mad.

He felt guilty. Guilty because the day Peter had disappeared the kid asked if he could come over. Tony had said no.

His mind ran wild with 'What If's. What if Tony had accepted? Would the kid still be here? Would Peter be sitting next to him, working on his suit?

What if Tony had spent more time training Peter? Would he have been able to fight of the perpatrators?

The days blended together as he slowly started to collapse. He barely ate, slept, or rested. The Avengers, Pepper, May, hell even FURY were worried about him.

He didn't blame them.

* * *

Asset could distinctly remember the day when he stopped leaving his corner.

The only time he left was to grab the tray of food. He slept, ate, and stared from the corner. He barely breathed, and stayed as still as a statue.

At first Asset tried to claw at his own skin to at least feel  _something._ Soon the pain faded along with his other senses. 

He tried breaking his bones, throwing himself against walls, and removing his own flesh to feel something. Nothing worked.

Red liquid dripped from his wounds, but he didn't have the energy to think about it. It was simply there, so he accepted it.

Asset often found himself forgetting to breathe. It was only when waves of black circled his vision that he remembered to inhale.

He kept his eyes closed. The darkness behind his eyes was better than the blinding light. 

Asset wonders why he even bothered to breathe or open his eyes in the first place.

* * *

11 months, 30 days, 15 hours, 59 seconds.

Tony sat at the table, drinking some apple juice. He longed for alcohol but Bruce had banned him from drinking it.

"When we find Peter you'll want to do it sober." He had said. Tony had shut up after that.

In 8 hours it would be official. Peter would've been missing for a year. Peter would be 16-years-old, he realized. 

Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, he felt tears build behind his eyes. Breakfast this morning was tense. Nobody would meet his eyes, and no one spoke. After eating, Tony took a few sleeping pills and hightailed it to his room.

Nobody interjected.

* * *

Asset wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to shatter the window in his mind he was trapped behind and regain his sanity. He wanted to tear apart the cotton that encased his skull, wanted to be released.

But he didn't. He was simply too tired. Repetitiveness was all he had. To break that was to break his mind.

Every now and again, he would catch a Shadow out of the corner of his mind. 

The shadow started staying longer. Instead of a split-second, the shadow stayed for a second or two. He could still never see it clearly. Just a tail straying into his vision, or three white eyes starting at him.

He could see the creature out of the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't turn to look at it otherwise it would disappear.

The shadow in the corner became a common occurrence. The shadow started to hesitate before running. He saw more and more. He stopped turning, and it stopped running.

He found that the creature filled a hollow cavern in his chest that he didn't even realized was empty.

The shadow became his unspoken friend. 

* * *

18 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 7 hours, 14 minutes and 31 seconds since Peter went missing. A year and a half since his kid disappeared and 9 months since his case went cold.

Two more vigalantes appeared on the streets. These ones called themselves Cloak and Dagger. Interesting pair, both were fairly smart.

Not as smart as Peter.

The other avengers pressured him into taking them under his wing. He'll admit, he's grown attached. Some of the grief has faded, and he smiled a lot more.

Ty and Tandy, the kid's names, became like kids to him.

Just like Peter.

* * *

 

Peter stared at Shadow. The creature sat in the corner, but he could finally stare into it's wide, white eyes without it running.

Lifting out his hand, he allowed the creature to approach. Shadow walked forwards towards him.

Shadow had four legs, two in the front and two in the back. It had a long tail that trailed behind it. Three wide, piercing eyes stared into Asset's mind. Shadow was jet black, with a white muzzle and tail tip.

As far as he could tell, Shadow had no nose, mouth, feet, or claws.

 Shadow reluctantly rubbed the top of it's head against Asset's hand. It's fur felt cold, yet soft. He could touch it, but if he pressed down to hard his hand would go through the creature's head.

 Shadow curled up on Asset's lap, allowing Asset to feel the gel-like fur against his skin.

 Asset gently stroked the creature as clarity and feeling returned to his body. Asset sobbed as the numbness infecting his body released it's hold, allowing feeling to return to him.

Picking up Shadow, Asset searched the walls again and again until he collapsed from fatigue. 

Climbing back up, Asset figured that there was only one way out.

With a snarl of frustration, Asset practically threw himself against the wall with all of his strength. 

He did this again until the wall had a small crack in it, with blood coating the metal.

Wiping his sweat-and-blood stained brow, Asset started to use his hands to peel back the steel. 

Once he made a hole large enough for him to fit through, he picked up a bemused Shadow and squeezed through the gap.

A mess of wire and stone tripped him up as he navigated the twisting corridor. Eventually, the pair found another hole leading to outside. 

Stepping out, Asset was immediately assaulted with more stimulation than he had ever known existed. 

There was so much to look at. There were colors, colors besides black, white, gray and red. There were strange materials beneath his feet, like some dark colored crumbly stuff that smelled of moisture and dust.

There were large... Things ahead of him, forming a wall of a darker... Brown? Yeah, brown. A wall of darker browns met with an undalted shimmering top.

A blinding light shone above the two, and Shadow instinctively cowered. Fresh air flowed into his lungs, and a cool breeze carried odd scents.

He could hear the wind, the sound of water, and some off twittering in the distance.

He could feel the wind, the air nipping at his exposed skin, the odd... Grass? The odd grass beneath his feet.

Taking in a deep breath, the duo trecked to where they heard some odd bark-like sound.

* * *

 

 2 years, 3 months, 2 weeks... And... 

Tony had stopped counting after he came to terms with Peter being gone.

It was Ty's birthday, and all the Avengers were celebrating. The mood was carefree and happy. Everyone had grown attached to the pair, and they were considered the ''baby avengers'.

The party lasted a while, after all, Cloak was turning 17. Everyone drank, ate, chatted, and played a few games. 

That day was when Tony official y let go of his grief for his first kid.

* * *

 

After stumbling across a villiage, Asset was hailed as a god due to Shadow being on his shoulder. Turns out, no one else had anything else like Shadow.

Shadow and him had grown quite close. Since he knew next to nothing, and he could barley speak, the villagers cheerfully helped him. They gave him food, water, shelter, and comfort.

In return, Asset used his powers, which again, he didn't knew he had, to defend the villiage from raiders and soldiers.

Asset grew fond of the life he had now, he much preferred it over the one he had before.

Yet, he still couldn't shake the feeling of something being lost, or the feelings of hollowness it brought with it.

The winter was harsh this year,or so the villagers said. Snowstorms and blizzards raged through the mountainside. When Asset asked where they were, he was told he was in a place called Iceland. 

Asset didn't know where that was, but it was apparently beautiful in the summer. 

So, Asset and Shadow stayed. They had nowhere else to go.

Perhaps when summer arrived and all the 'tourists' came, he could go to a wonderful place called the 'U.S.A.'

* * *

2 years, 6 months

It was spring vacation, and everyone at the tower was eating breakfast. Tony chatted idly with Ty and Tandy, while Sam and Bucky played cards. Steve, Wanda and Vision conversed about different recipes, Natasha watched everything going on. Clint was bothering Scott, and Thor had his arm around Bruce.

The Avengers were finally a family again.

* * *

 After Spring arrived, Asset had left the villiage to arrive at a place called ''New York".

When he had first arrived, he had been overwhelmed by a tidal wave of stimulation.

More smells, sights, sounds, and tastes than he could imagine crashed into him like a train. Shadow helped him through it.

Wandering aimlessly through the streets, Asset began to wonder if he had a family, or a home. Was there anything else for him before he awoke in the cold, white cell?

At least having the sense to hide Shadow in a small backpack he found, he realized he was missing the pressure on his shoulder.

Catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror, he found he didn't recognize the person he saw.

The person in the mirror had long, curly brown hair and dull brown eyes. Dark bags hung under their eyes and dirt smeared their face. Their clothes were torn and dirty, and they were shaking slightly. The stranger was thin, with a haunted look on their hollowed-out face.

Turning away, he continued to wander.

 Stumbling through the city, he came across a graveyard. He felt drawn to five graves in particular.

Slowly making his way through the old, crumbling stones, he found five in the back.

The first said Mary Parker. The second said Richard Parker. Searching his mind for these people, he found nothing. The slightest feeling of betrayal was all that came with the stones.

The third said Ben Parker. The fourth said May Parker.

Those ones hurt. He felt pain and grief, along with the smallest feeling of love.

The final stone caught his attention. It made him feel hollow yet full at the same time. Shock made him step back a bit. He didn't know why, but this grave filled him with distress.

Sensing his distress, Shadow clawed its way out of the backpack. Cooing slightly in his ear, Asset calmed. Shaking his head, he placed Shadow back into the backpack and ran out of the graveyard.

The name on the grave was Peter Benjamin Parker.

* * *

2 years 9 months. 

It was summer vacation, so Tony took the kids to Coney Island. Clint, Sam and Scott tagged along. The rest of the Avengers were either out on a mission or were doing their own thing outside the tower.

Smiling, the kids dragged him to one of the biggest rollercoasters in the park. Laughing, the group boarded the coaster.

Delighted screams filled the air as the father and his children bonded.

* * *

Asset felt drawn to the giant tower in the middle of New York. He didn't know why, but the tower was calling him.

The tower shimmered slightly in the scorching summer heat. Stepping forward, the feeling of longing crashed over him with such intensity that he stumbled.

Picking himself up, he started towards the tower. Dodging and weaving his way through the streets, he reached the base of the tower.

His instincts told him to avoid the lobby, so he started to climb. Scrambling up the tower using his abilities, he reached the top in no time. Circling the building, he found an open window.

Slowly creeping into the building, he found himself in an empty storage room. Suddenly, the window behind him slammed shut and was encased in metal. The door was coated in the same metal.

A female voice rang from the ceiling about an 'intruder alert'.

Panicking, Asset found himself back in his cell. He was numb. He couldnt see, or hear, or smell, or breathe! He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't think. He was trapped, the only feeling was panic.

Curling up in a ball in the corner, Asset heard Shadow yipping at him.

Placing his hands over his ears, Asset attempted to block out the memories of a soundless room along with the blaring sirens above him.

His breathe came in short gasps and wheezes as he felt his vision swimming. Everything felt like it was far away, and distinctly recognized the feeling.

Asset stayed that way for what felt like hours.

* * *

It was around 2:00 PM when Tony got the alert of an intruder. Sighing, he quickly told the kids. Suiting up, he flew back to the tower. Cloak teleported the others back as soon as Tony landed.

Clint had grabbed a few sharp rocks and was wielding them like knives. Sam had called Redwing to him, while Scott hid behind them. Tandy had summoned two light dagger's, and Cloak stayed with Scott.

Approaching the closet where F.R.I.D.A.Y said the intruder was, Tony told her to open the door.

Repulsers raised, Tony was shocked at what he saw. He had either expected a really fat pigeon or a highly-skilled assassin.

Instead, he found a dirty-looking kid having a panic attack. A strange cat-like shadow creature stood guard over the kid like a dog.

Clint and Dagger looked shocked, but kept their weapons trained. Sam quickly dropped his defensive stance.

Cloak raced forward. Reaching his hand out towards the creature, he gently stroked it. Tony was about to interject, but then he realized that this creature was probably made of the same stuff Cloak was.

Instead, Tony turned to the kid. Gently coaxing the kid out of his panic attack, he patently waited. Soothing the poor child, he crouched colder to the kid.

The kid finally looked up at Tony. Letting out a gasp, Tony scrambled backwards.

The kid was Peter.

* * *

Asset was snapped out of his panic attack by a strange man gently soothing him. Remaining curled up, he eventually uncurled himself. Looking up at the man, he felt the faintest flicker of recognition. 

The man gasped and scrambled away from Asset. The other three adults stared in shock as well, while the two younger kids looked confused.

"Peter?" The man whispered. Asset didn't recognize that name.

"Who?" Asset asked.

"Peter. That your name. Do you... Do you remember me, kid?" The man's voice was soft, but it cracked. Emotion filled the man's eyes. 

Asset tried to remember, but he didn't know the man. Shaking his head, the man let out a whimper. He looked crestfallen.

"I don't remember anything." Asset simply stated. 

"Oh... Okay..." The man still looked close to tears.

Before Asset could respond, he heard Shadow let out a whine. Shadow was being held by one of the confused teens. Shadow was wriggling in their grasp, obviously distressed, but the kid didn't let him go.

Asset was up in an instant. Snarling, he lunged towards the kid. In his shock, the kid dropped Shadow to the floor with a gasp. 

Shadow let out a pained Yelp and hit behind Asset's legs. Cowering like a scared pup, Shadow stared forwards with large, fearful eyes. 

Baring his teeth at the teen, he let out a low growl of warning before turning to Shadow. Quickly checking his partner for injuries, Asset ignored the way that everyone other than the first man backed away.

Satisfied, Asset turned back to the man.

"Don't touch Shadow." He simply growled.

Nodding in agreement, the man looked startled.

"Shadow? Is that its name?" The man politely asked.

"Yes. This is Shadow, and I'm Asset."

Something flickered briefly in the man's gaze.

"Well, my name is Tony. I'm... I'm your dad, kid." 

The two younger teens looked shocked, and Asset just stared blankly.

An older looking man in the back took advantage of everyone's shock to shoot a small dart into Asset's arm. 

As his vision blurred and he collapsed, Asset heard the first man screaming about how "Clint just shit my kid!"

Blacking out, a memory faintly played in the back of his mind.

It was gone before Asset could even realize it.

* * *

After Peter was settled into the medbay, Tony started explaining the story to Ty and Tandy. The whole story.

"Almost three-and-a-half years ago, I met this kid. His name was Peter Parker. Peter was a hero named Spider-Man. Eventually, after asking him to fight a few people for me, we grew closer." Tony purposely left out the names of the people they were fighting.

"Afterwards, I kept my distance. But the kid eventually weaseled his way into my heart after he saved the day. Again." A wet laugh escaped Tony's lips as the memory.

"We grew closer. Eventually, we became like father-and-son. He would come over, train, eat, live and play in the Compound. We would talk and work together for hours until he went home to his Aunt." Tony smiled lightly, tears spilling from his eyes. Nobody interrupted him.

"Then, one day, Peter asked if he could come over. I was busy that day, so I said no." The smile faded from Tony's face.

"That was the last time anybody heard of him. He was kidnapped by some unknown men. He went missing almost three years ago, and was announced dead two-and-a-half years ago." Slumping in his chair, Tony resembled the way he did when he first leaned Peter was first missing.

"His Aunt, a kind, caring woman committed suicide a few months after the case went cold. She couldn't deal with losing the last member of her family." 

Standing up abruptly, Tony raced to the medbay, an unspoken sob threatening to break through. Nobody stopped him.

Settling down beside the bed, Tony tried to ignore the tight straps holding his kid down. He ignored the too-long curls that were dirty and matted. He ignored how thin the kid was, and how he was hooked up to half a dozen machines. He ignored the dirty, tattered clothed and the hollow look the boy wore.

Instead, he focused on the fact that his kid was back.

His grief from all those years ago was reborn. Although, perhaps it was never really gone in the first place. Sighing, he curled his fingers around the boy's hand.

Shadow was curled up next to his friend, but Tony noticed the way it watched his every move. 

Tony would have to have Strange identify the critter. But that was for later.

For now, he just had to wait for his kid to wake up.

* * *

When Asset awoke, he was strapped down to a bed. Shadow was laying on his shoulder, curled up into a little ball. 

The same man as before sat next to him, with his hand curled around Asset's. 

Noticing he was awake, the man smiled kindly.

"Hey, Peter." The man said softly. 

"Brucie Bear told me that if you awoke I should ask you some questions... Do you remember Bruce?" The man asked. Shaking my head, I felt oddly calm in this man's company.

Humming, the man met his eyes. 

"Well, my name's Tony, but you always called me Mr. Stark." The man let out a shallow chuckle.

"Let's begin, I guess. Do you remember what your name is?" 

"Asset." He replied quickly.

A frown braced the man's lips.

"Is that wrong?" Asset questioned.

"Your name's Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker." The man said.

"You were born August 10th, 2003. You are Spider-Man, and are an honorary Avenger."

 ~~Asset~~ Peter nodded. That sounded right. The man looked relieved about this, and continued to the next question.

"What do you remember?" Tony asked.

"I remember waking up in a cold white cell. I remember not being able to smell, feel, see, or hear. I remember finding Shadow in a corner. I thought he was a hallucination, but he was real. I remember escaping, and finding a town." He explained. Tony nodded along, taking in the information.

"What happened next?" Tony asked.

"I stayed there for a bit. Turns out that I was in Iceland."

"Iceland?!" Tony exclaimed. 

"Yeah. They thought I was a good, because I had powers, a mythological creature in my shoulder and didn't understand anything."

"So... You were treated good?" Tony asked, concern evident in his features.

"They thought I was a prophet. They gave me food, water, shelter, and this sweet backpack. In return, I fought off some bad guys for them." Peter smiled as he remembered the adventure.

Tony laughed, and ran his hand through the kid's hair. Suddenly, Peter was a few years younger. He was in the workshop with Mr. Stark.

The memories branched out from that one like a spider web. Each memory was connected, so all it took was one memory to regain all of them.

Gasping, Peter grew still as everything came rushing back.

Tony flinched back, worry making his heart thud faster.

Turning to Tony, Peter looked into his eyes.

"Mr. Stark?" He whispered.

"Welcome home, kid." Was all Tony could manage as he saw the recognition light up his kid's face. 

Peter remembered him, remembered everything.

And that was all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
